


Skinny Love (A Phan One-Shot)

by Maggot6sic6



Category: Birdy (Musician), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggot6sic6/pseuds/Maggot6sic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan songfic for Skinny Love by Birdy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love (A Phan One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on wattpad on my account CashbyXAndley (Formerly IAmNiallersGirl) If you see this fic anywhere else besides there and here, please alert both me and the author that posted it anywhere else :)

**Skinny Love~Birdy**

_Come on skinny love;_

Dan has starved himself for the past four years.

Nobody knows.

Not his boyfriend Phil.

Not his subscribers.

Not his family.

_Just last the year;_

Dan just got through another year.

Would he be able to last another year?

_Pour a little salt;_

Dan used to swim in the ocean.

That was before he was unbearably skinny.

_We were never here;_

Dan wishes he was never here.

He wishes he was never born.

_Staring at the sink of blood;_

Dan started cutting three years ago.

He felt so gross in his own body.

_And crushed veneer;_

Dan was like a crushed piece of thin wood.

He was broken.

_Tell my love to wreck it all;_

Dan told Phil to leave him.

Find someone better.

_Cut out all the ropes;_

Dan just wanted Phil to let him go.

Phil would find someone else.

_And let me fall;_

Dan just wanted to fall.

Just end it all.

_Right in the moment;_

Dan was still here.

But not for long.

_This order's tall;_

It was difficult for Dan to live.

He was barely living.

_And I told you to be patient;_

Dan told Phil he was fine when Dan wasn't feeling well.

Dan said he'd be over it soon.

_And I told you to be fine;_

Dan was worrying Phil.

Dan told him to calm down.

That he was okay.

_And I told you to be balanced;_

Dan told Phil to keep control of his emotions.

And not get carried away with what Dan was feeling.

_And I told you to be kind;_

Dan told Phil to be kind to other people.

_And in the morning I'll be with you;_

Dan was with Phil every morning.

They both loved each other.

_But it will be a different kind;_

Dan's love was still there for Phil.

But now the love was different.

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets;_

Dan still held onto the pain of his past relationships.

_And you'll be owning all the fines;_

Dan still felt the pain from his past relationships.

And Phil had the pain of knowing that.

_Come on skinny love;_

Dan needed to get out of his depression.

But he couldn't.

_What happened here?_

Phil walked in on Dan having a panic attack.

Phil panicked and asked what happened.

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres;_

Phil wonders why Dan is so depressed, but doesn't want to ask why.

_Sullen load is full;_

Dan is so depressed.

It is getting to be too much for him

_So slow on the split;_

Phil broke up with Dan slowly.

Dan was devastated, but he knew it would happen.

_And I told you to be patient;_

Dan remembers when he told Phil he'd be over it soon.

_And I told you to be fine;_

Dan remembers when he told Phil to be fine, and that he was too.

_And I told you to be balanced;_

Dan remembers when he told Phil to be calm.

_And I told you to be kind;_

Dan remembers when he told Phil to be kind to others.

_And now all your love is wasted;_

Dan and Phil's love was wasted.

_Then who the hell was I?_

Dan wonders who he thought he was.

Telling Phil and himself that he was fine.

He wonders how he could have been stupid enough to think that.

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches;_

Dan breaks down once again.

_And at the end of all your lines;_

Dan wonders why he asked so much out of Phil.

_Who will love you?_

Would Dan ever be loved by anyone?

_Who will fight?_

Would Dan be able to survive another day?

_And who will fall far behind?_

Would Dan fall?

And never come back?

_Come on skinny love;_

Phil called Dan later on, hoping that he was okay.

But Dan.

Was already gone.


End file.
